Art of Life
by Chelseam2
Summary: Normally Kabuto Yakushi is smug and 'smirky', but his attitudes changes when he's met with a person who's power is far greater than his, and this one's intelligence competes with his own as well.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; therefore I don't own Kabuto.

Kabuto stared in amazement as the dust settled and the being that was one god-like, glowing giant shot back into the girl's sketchpad like a fleeing ghost.  
When he'd saw her go over the edge of the cliff, chased by the creatures that had seem to morph out of the shadows around them, he was sure it was over for her. Instead, this immense angel shining with pure-white light came rising up out of the canyon, the girl safely tucked within curled fingers in the palm of its hand. It's footsteps were like thunder, and the slashing of its sword like the rushing of a mighty wind.  
"So..." he began, processing what just happened, "What you draw...comes to life...?" he was down on one knee, eyes wide open, staring in awe through silver bangs with a mouth that was slightly agape when he wasn't talking. The harsh wind that lashed his mid-length hair about earlier had died down to a mere whisper of a breeze.  
She nodded, letting out a giant exhale as she curled her body over the sketchpad on her lap, sitting on her knees as she leaned forward to touch her forehead against the cool ground. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes and spoke calmly, but there was a shaky edge to her voice. "Yes. Anything I draw..." she paused, "...Becomes reality...if I so choose it."  
"That's amazing."  
"Yeah, but then I get things like /that/ coming after me." Her eyes looked pointedly into the shadows, where the creatures had emerged. "Or, eat least." she admitted, "Ever since I came to this world. When I was in my own world, things like that never existed. But now it seems like the world I belonged to in the first place dragged me back."  
"But are you happy that you're back now?" he questioned, tilting his head.  
She shook her head, "I miss my family…and my friends….and my school…." She closed her eyes again as the cool wind picked up and tossed her hair. She chuckled, "You know, whenever times got really hard and my family couldn't pay the rent….I'd pretend I went to the river near the abandoned mining shaft out back in the woods behind our house…and say I found gold. In reality I just drew it, but it was real nonetheless. I only did it if absolutely necessary. I never wanted us to become lazy and rich. The happier people I know are fine with merely being content…the unhappy ones are usually the richest of them all…"  
Kabuto leaned back, settling into an Indian-style sitting position, "A wise thing to recognize." he said thoughtfully, looking up at the sky, before back at her.  
She smiled, "I've drawn myself a few pets before, too. Really nice ones, to keep me from being lonely when Mom was busy and Dad was working."  
Kabuto blinked, "Have you…have you ever drawn a person into existence? Or rather, can you?" he watched her carefully, gauging her expression.  
She shook her head slowly, forehead scraping over the dirt. "Yes and no. Yes, I can draw a person, but no, they're not really a person. They're merely an empty shell that I have to dictate. They have no free will, only instinct, but no legitimate consciousness. In short, they have no soul. I CAN'T make a soul. It's impossible."  
Kabuto frowned, "But you can draw animals."  
She laughed quietly, in good humor, "There is a big difference." she said, "Between an animal and a person. Animals are dictated by instinct, a preordained habit of doing things. They learn in order to survive, and to get what they want, like treats or affection…but only because it feels good. They live only to live. A meaningless, circular existence. Humans, however, have souls. They long for a purpose and a reason, and their thoughts aren't just feelings, they're words, stories, and images. We know what right and wrong is, and it's not just because we got smacked with a newspaper every-time we did something bad, but because people can gauge new experiences and discern the moralities in them by feeling. Animals don't care how or why something came to be…but we….we just have to know…"  
"Alright. That's DEEP, even for me." Kabuto's slightly-widened eyes were soulful pools of awestruck obsidian. He narrowed them as he smirked, genuinely intrigued for once.  
She giggled. "Yeah...I suppose..."

Girl has no name for a reason. Can't really think who I want her to be. XD

Now...Should I continue this? Don't just wildly compliment me and scream, "Continue!" but never click on the updates again and read it. I mean, legitimately, is this materiel you or you know others would continue to read if more was written?


End file.
